Wait what?
by sTbm77
Summary: When a child is beamed aboard the Enterprise due to the dwarf planet she lived on had been destroyed, the crew finds themselves in for a bunch of suprises, one after the other. My first ever fanfic! Hope you like it xx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was awake. My surroundings were noisy. I could hear voices, so many voices, all of them communicating among one another. They were discussing something, or rather _someone_. The air around me smelt of detergents and cleaners, and possibly alcohol, the one used in medical fluids. My eyes were closed, I just wanted to fall asleep again, however I knew that was not going to happen any time soon. I felt a warm, rubbery hand touching my arm. I immediately assumed it was a hand covered with a rubber glove. The scent of the air, rubber gloves, voices… Was I being operated on, and why? Was I in the middle of a crime investigation? Okay, I suppose my last assumption was highly unlikely. I wondered if I should open my eyes, but I was afraid of what I may see. If I really _was _being operated on, would I see blood? Usually when one sees a cut or a bruise on their body, they will only then feel the pain, and I was certainly not in the mood for that. _'Maybe I should try and remember why I'm here.' _I thought. '_Wait, who am I?'_ At that very moment of questioning myself, I opened my eyes.

''Spock, are you getting this?'' A man with sandy blonde hair asked. He was regretting his refusal of the offer of a jacket to fight of the cold air. ''Yes, captain. I suggest that you resume walking to prevent- Kirk interrupted him. ''Yeah yeah, it will warm me up, I know. Are you sure this is the right place? All I can see is rubble and debris. I don't think anyone survived.'' He shuffled his feet around, attempting to kick the rubble away and failing. He winced with pain. ''I have located the co-ordinates of the origin of the distress call. It is only five point two minutes away. I shall send them to you.'' Spock answered. ''Spock'', Uhura called calmly. He turned to her, signalling for her to speak. ''I'm picking up a transmission. It's being intercepted though, and the language it is in is unfamiliar.'' She then continued, ''It's…Someone is picking up on it; I think they're listening- The ship shook violently, and she gripped Spock as to keep from falling. 'Incoming message' the computer alerted the crew. Chekov put it on the screen, and the face of a child, around the age of fourteen, appeared. Spock stood up and walked towards the screen. The girl was holding tightly onto the screen. She looked a little shaken, confused, but not in the least frightened. ''Good afternoon, Mister Spock. (Although it isn't a very good one, she murmured)'' Spock raised one eyebrow. ''Please, uh, don't be freaked out, but who doesn't know who you are? I'm –'' she paused for a moment, and then continued. ''I am in the medical centre- well, where the medical centre was- uh, I may need some help.'' ''We are willing to provide assistance and to beam you and the others who have survived aboard the _U.S.S Enterprise, _but we will need your co-ordinates.'' The girl sighed, almost painfully as if inhaling was painful, and Spock wondered if she had been injured. ''There is no one else, other than a living being approaching this – my area. My co-ordinates are three six one one four, nine two three seven.'' She stated. ''May I enquire your name?'' he asked her, surprised that she had known her co-ordinates without having to check. ''I don't- she wasn't able to finish when a falling stone damaged her computer and the ship lost connection. Spock spoke quickly. ''Dial up her co-ordinates and beam her aboard.'' He said to Mr Scott who nodded and ran off down the hallway.

Spock touched his earpiece and contacted Kirk. ''We have found one living being, a child. She is being transported to the ship as we speak.'' Kirk made a groaning noise and replied, ''A kid? She got hold of the ship?'' He did not sound too happy, as he worried that children may wreck things, but knowing this child was able to contact a ship he feared she may be able to do more than push buttons innocently, rather pushing them and understanding their purpose. ''Affirmative, captain.'' Spock replied and turned around when McCoy got up from his seat and rushed to the medical bay upon receiving a call that the child had arrived. Spock walked down the hallway and into the medical room after requesting that Kirk was to be beamed back as well. ''Captain we have successfully beamed the child aboard and are ready to interrogate.'' He told Kirk. ''That's one less thing we have to worry about he said as he tried to catch up with Spock. He had also returned safely. ''Now, let's go get ourselves some answers!'' He said happily, a little too happily.

My first ever fanfic chapter is complete! Mega yay! xx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Something fell from above, damaging my old-fashioned laptop and ending my call with the first officer of the _Enterprise_, Mr Spock. My world was ending around me, but I didn't feel sorrow. How was that even possible? I noticed changes in my physical form as I was beamed aboard the star ship and then rushed to the medical bay, where an anxious looking doctor was ready to help. Maybe he could explain everything, although I highly doubted it.

Spock and Kirk walked into the medical bay to find a thin, short girl sitting on one of the beds, with McCoy holding a scanned to her neck, looking puzzled. ''I don't get it, you claim that when you woke up there were doctors and surgeons operating on you, and a few seconds later the entire room is falling to pieces and you scraped your knee, however there are no visible signs of any physical injuries? Are you sure you weren't dreaming – about the operation part?'' McCoy asked her. She looked a bit dazed but other than that you couldn't tell that she had just lost her home. She inhaled and then exhaled quietly, looked at the doctor and replied, ''Yes.'' He frowned. ''Yes, you were hallucinating or dreaming or yes, you are sure about what you saw?'' Kirk turned to him and gave him a look that was almost saying, _'She's just a child who lost her home and may not understand what's going on, and you don't even have the decency to ask if she's okay?' _''Yes, I am sure that my vision is clear and so is my head. However I would like to know a few things, a few things which only the people in the cloaks could answer.'' She stopped for a moment and shut her eyes tightly. The three men looked at each other. Only Spock did not seem confused, and he simply asked her in a gentle tone, ''What is your name, child?'' She opened her eyes, and for a moment she felt alarmed.

She knew her face had given away her thoughts as Spock took a small step back, as to show he meant no harm. ''Oh, okay.'' He raised his eyebrow in amusement and then asked her, in the same gentle voice, ''Is that your name?'' A small grin spread across her face, realising that she had not said what she intended to say, and she blushed. ''No, it's not. But before you stepped away I thought you were going to…'' She sighed. McCoy began to look annoyed and said irritably, ''Please identify yourself.'' She once again looked at him and then examined the back of her wrist. She could tell that Kirk was curious the moment he stretched his neck to see what she was looking at, and she calmly looked at all of them before answering. ''I am unable to provide you with relevant information. I do not know my name.'' It was now Kirk who spoke. ''You don't know your name?'' She shook her head and hopped of the bed, patting the dust off her clothing that she had worn in the hospital. ''I do not remember much, if there was ever anything to remember.'' As she tried to approach the doctor she was violently pulled back by something attached to her ankle. She bent down. As she pulled it, she realised it was a tag attached to her ankle with a metal strap. She murmured a curse word very quietly and then pushed her thumb between it and her ankle, then her index finger as she cut it off with her nails. McCoy and Kirk gaped and their mouths formed an irregular 'o'. She picked it up and admired it for a while before reading the tag. The words were faded, and she was only able to make out an 'l' and a 'u'. ''Hmm…'' she said curiously and deep in thought. She handed it to Spock, who ran his fingers along the twisted metal which she had broken with her bare hands. Spock observed her closely and began to examine her. She had shoulder-length brown hair which could be easily mistaken for black. She had perfect posture and seemed confident. Spock shifted his eyes from the marks that the tag had left on her ankle to her face. She had a deep scar running down her collarbone, one which Spock believed he had seen somewhere before. He handed her back the tag and she put it down on the bed where she had been sitting a few minutes ago.

''L, u….How does Lucy sound?'' Kirk asked thoughtfully. She picked up the tag and began to fiddle with it, and then she responded. ''Okay then, Lucy it is.'' Kirk looked like he had just won a gold medal. ''Spock'', he said. ''Take her to the guests' quarters – if there are any.'' Spock nodded and gestured for Lucy to follow him. As they walked off, McCoy walked to the bed and straightened the sheets, and then he stopped. ''Bones'', Kirk called out softly. ''Ssshh, you might want to see this'', he replied without looking up. Kirk walked over and rolled his eyes thinking that it may be something small and unnecessary to fret about, but what he saw was not small. There were holes in the bed from Lucy's fingernails digging into the bed, and she probably didn't even know. ''Yeah'', Kirk said. ''And now I'd like to know how she did that.''

If you could, I'd really like to know what you think so far (only two chapters though


	3. Chapter 3

Gosh, the title is meant to be, ''Wait…what?'', not what it is.

I apologise as I have noticed quite a few spelling errors which MS word doesn't pick up: mega un- smiley. And um….I meant to say in the end of chapter 2 that McCoy called Kirk over and he 'shushed' him. I kind of changed things around with Alfa 177, I don't know if it's a dwarf planet.

Thank you for the follows from the 3 people and the three (there was a guest review which doesn't show up) lovely reviews, I appreciate it so much!

PS. I own none of Star Trek, its characters or its content.

Chapter 3

I still have so many questions! What happened on that planet? Do I have a family? How long am I 'living' on the ship? Was I citizen? Where do I _belong_? I know one thing other than my name and the fact that something is wrong with me: I hate not being the person with the answers.

Spock and Lucy walked down the hallway silently. She couldn't help but admire the uniforms; to her if it meant they belonged somewhere and they had something to show it, it was cool. She wished that she had thought to ask of new clothing. ''This is fantastic, I'm walking around in those hospital bed clothes.'' She muttered, hoping that Spock would get her drift on breaking the silence. He just eyed her and carried on walking. _'Oh, I'm sorry for having to be your responsibility_', she thought miserably. '_It's not my fault that my so-called home was- _The moment she stopped sulking, she stopped walking. Spock turned around. She then realised he'd possibly been thinking about something else, he wasn't purposefully ignoring her. ''Is everything fine?'' he asked. She paused to think about what she was going to say. ''Not really, I'm curious to find out what happened.'' '_Vulcans don't show emotion at all, yet he gives an understanding look. But he is half- human. And I know that how?'_ She thought. ''A nuclear power station was unstable.'' He stated. Lucy was surprised that an unstable nuclear power station could wipe out one planet. Even if it was a dwarf planet, surely it wasn't that small? Now that her question had been answered, she thought that if she continued to discuss such a negative and depressing topic it would make him feel uncomfortable in a way. Somehow she just knew it would. ''Oh'' She said in an 'I-did-not-know-that-but-okay' voice. They started to walk again. ''So,'' she started to speak again, but decided he may think that she was a little pest who just wanted to talk. Once again he turned to her. ''I beg your pardon?'' he asked her. She didn't expect him to even pay attention to her. ''Oh, I was just thinking aloud. Sorry.'' She replied feeling more embarrassed than when in the medical bay. He looked rather amused. ''Humans tend to apologised unnecessarily.'' He said and Lucy just looked at him thoughtfully. '_That's the thing. Am I human?' _ She wanted to ask him. She instead just nodded and carried on walking. ''Hey, how much further do we have to walk? Not to complain or anything. This ship seems so big!'' she said with a hint of excitement in her voice. She turned around after a few seconds only to find he was not behind her. ''Uh, Mister Spock? Did I just – She was looking around anxiously and re-tracing her steps while trying not to bump into the people around her. He was standing by a door, right where she'd left him. He tilted his head slightly before telling her that she would be staying in the room. She walked to him and tried to pull open the door and after a few seconds realised that it was to be pushed after the card had been swiped. ''This is your room's card. You also have access to a few other venues, such as the cafeteria. Speaking of which, have you eaten anything yet?'' She thanked him when he gave her the card, but upon hearing about eating, she seemed confused. '_Eating? Gosh, what can I eat?' _she wondered. ''I – what am I able to eat?'' He raised his eyebrow in amusement again and replied, ''you will have to look at the menu.'' She could've sworn that he was slightly smiling and squinted. ''Oh, yes. A menu.'' She said and opened her room door. The room was perfectly clean. There was a bedside table with two drawers, and she felt curiosity bite at her. ''I believe your communication device was damaged, so you are allowed to use the PADD in the drawer. We can always replace it.'' She smiled. ''Are you giving it to me? Thank you for your consideration.'' He nodded (which she assumed was his way of acknowledging her gratitude or another way to say 'you're welcome') and gestured for her to enter the room. ''If you would like to find anything, you can alert the staff with your PADD.'' She thanked him before he went on his way.

When Spock was gone, Lucy flopped onto the bed and opened the drawer. She felt around in the drawer for the PADD and took it out. But when she switched it on it gave her a bit of a shock. ''Ow!'' she exclaimed and shook her finger around. She tried again and waited. 'Installing personal settings. Configuring PADD. Please wait.' A voice which Lucy assumed was the PADD's said. What- She stopped and stared. The desktop had hundreds of folders on it, each with names of people on the ship. She was able to tell when she saw a folder called 'Spock'. There was even a second screen which she flipped to. ''Personal settings, Preference… Manufacturing info.'' She stopped and tapped on it. There was a detail page.

Name: D.E.A.D

Origin: Alfa 177

Manufacturing date: 2362 54

Creator: Lugricitium

She ignored the rest of the information and re-read the first four lines over and over again until she understood what it all meant.

Lucy was not Lucy, and she definitely was not human.

I love writing, and right now I can't wait to write more! I hope you're enjoying reading as much as I am writing. xx


	4. Chapter 4

Five follows, one favourite, and a follower of me! Yay! Your support means the world to me! I'm wondering if I should extend the chapters a bit, I've noticed it takes me at least two minutes to go through each chapter: not a good sign. I shouldn't bug you, but do you think you could tell me if I need to extend chapters or not please? Thank you again, sTbm77 xx

Chapter 4

Lucy - or not Lucy – sat on the bed completely still like the life had been sucked out of her – not that she was a living, breathing human or any other form. '_A creator, a manufacturing date, and even worse: my name is D.E.A.D and I know what that stands for.' _Her PADD beeped before a message appeared on the screen: her thoughts were typed out. Then another message appeared, but this time it was voice activated. ''Transferring files from SYSTEM to SYSTEM PADD.'' It stated. Now Lucy was more puzzled than before. ''Computer,'' she asked. ''What is the location of the System?'' she continued. ''Located in SYSTEM.'' It replied.

''Is there any visual?''

''Affirmative, would you like to view?''

''Yes please.''

She sighed when she saw a picture of herself onscreen. She felt like the world was slowing coming together yet falling apart in an odd way. It had only been a few hours since everything had happened.

Approximately 9 hours ago she had woken up to people rushing madly around a room like it was doomsday. It really was to be honest. There were a few people in beds around her who were being resuscitated, others were rushed out of the room and taken into another. Some were already dead. She had actually understood immediately. There had probably been an accident where she and the other people had been injured, now they were being treated, and then it was crisis after crisis. An Andorian woman who had been operating on her told her to stand up and she was put in a wheelchair, which she didn't understand. The woman told her that she had been injured, just like she had anticipated and that she was now okay, and the next thing Lucy saw after she blinked was broken glass, falling rubble and a huge hole in the ground where the Andorian had been previously standing. The next moment the entire building had collapsed and Lucy's knee was cut. She looked around her feeling a little traumatised but other than that she was okay. She noticed a part of the city that remained undestroyed and she instinctively ran towards it. She kept tripping and falling, but it didn't take her long to notice that after a few minutes the scars would disappear so she didn't care. She ran across the empty streets until she skidded around a corner and ran into an unlocked and lonely house, falling to the ground and out of breath. She felt sick but she got up and went into a room where she found a laptop which looked like it was from at least 200 years ago. She picked it up and ran out of the house, looked around and started walking back to the remains of the medical centre where there was a signal point, she just knew it. It wasn't the safest place to be at the time, but she had no other choice. She sat down on a piece of debris and switched on the laptop after opening it. She set up a frequency and motion detector, and to her disappointment, no one in 500 square kilometres was alive. She checked for frequencies in the atmosphere and was able to find a federation ship. They had probably received a distress call and were doing exactly as she was. She was able to get hold of them by hacking into their network and this time she wasn't disappointed when a Vulcan appeared on the screen. To her surprise she knew who he was and addressed him in a formal manner, until she saw his questioning facial expression and lied by saying, ''who doesn't know who you are?''. When she sighed she felt a bit of pain and assumed she'd cracked a rib but knew if she had, it would heal. She noticed the Vulcan had seemed worried and thought of assuring him that she was okay. He had asked her for her name, which she did not know and before she could reply something fell and damaged her laptop. Then she was beamed aboard the star ship and a nurse with blonde hair rushed her to a medical bay where a doctor was waiting for her. She recalled everything else before deciding to carry on reading. She muttered a few of the words she passed until she got to the most interesting thing of all. ''Reprogramed. Elimination mode has been de-activated and can only be activated by emotion. Weaponry was removed. Regenerating abilities have been upgraded. Is able to identify all persons acquainted with. Can connect to any server and any computer.'' Lucy read out loud before lying on the bed. She lifted the PADD to her face and started searching through every piece of information she could find. She was just about to scream into her pillow with excitement when she saw something, even more interesting than anything else. ''Telepathic…'' She fell onto the floor while rolling about, got up and started jumping around when she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door to find the same nurse who escorted her to the medical bay at her door. She smiled and said, ''Hello. I just came to check on you. Have you eaten yet?'' Lucy recognised her faintly and shook her head. ''Oh yes, you helped me. Thanks for that.'' The nurse nodded.

''No problem. I'm Nurse Chapel, but you can call me Christine if you'd like.''

''Okay then, hello. I'm…I think I'll have to stick with Lucy.''

''I've heard about what happened. Could be amnesia. Don't worry about it for now, we'll figure it out.''

''That…That wouldn't be necessary.''

''Why not?'' Christine eyed her suspiciously.

It took Lucy a few seconds to decide if this woman could be trusted, not that having everyone know would be an issue, but she thought that things would be better if they were kept secret. If Captain Kirk had to hear of her discovery and included it in his report, scientists of other people may want to study or observe her, and she was not looking forward to that.

''Come inside, please.'' Lucy said trying not to sound nervous. Christine walked in and looked around. ''You've kept your room pretty neat, I see. My roommate's always complaining about the mess on my side.'' She laughed. Lucy smiled and lifted her PADD off the bed. She showed Nurse Chapel all the information and explained everything to her, trying to make it understandable. She seemed to understand, gasping and nodding and smiling after every sentence was said. Soon she was quiet when she thought Lucy may not need her to speak, just for someone to listen. Lucy seemed excited about everything that was happening, while the average child of any species (other than a Vulcan child) may be traumatised, anxious or shocked.

''And that is what happened in the past nine, going on ten hours.'' Lucy concluded. ''And I'd rather that no one other than you and I knew. I figured that a few people could know, like the doctor. I can't tell Spock though, or the captain. I'm afraid that I'll end up as an experiment somewhere.''

Christine sighed. ''You know that they'll end up finding out sooner or later, Lucy – or whatever you choose your name to be.''

''I know. You won't tell them, will you? If you do tell them you know what I'm able to do with the elimina-

''Relax,'' Christine laughed and continued. ''I'll keep my mouth shut. You can trust me. And I have no business of telling Spock. I have nothing to do with him. I don't have anything to do with the captain either.'' She said with a distant look on her face, almost like something had happened between her and Spock. Lucy thought she could look up that file later on, but decided to respect Christine's privacy despite her urge to nose about. They were silent for a few moments before Christine spoke again. '' I know it isn't my choice, but promise me that you won't call yourself D.E.A.D, okay?'' Lucy laughed. ''Of course not. I'll stick with what the captain said. I actually like it, it sounds beautiful and innocent.'' They laughed for a few more moments and mocked the name 'D.E.A.D' for a while before Christine said, ''you know if you want, I can get you new clothes.'' Lucy looked relieved. ''Yes please! My clothing looks terrible.'' She stated with disgust as she touched the fabric of the long patterned skirt before muttering, ''I must've had pretty good taste.''

Christine felt sorry for her really. Lucy didn't know a lot about herself other than what she could do and the people she'd met. The child wouldn't experience regular things, like parent-child relationships or ever get the answers she might want from her creator. She didn't want another silence as she'd have to get back to her shift which McCoy was doing for her and she wasn't looking forward to another sour faced grump – that's what her patients were for. ''Okay, I'll bring you some stuff, and uh, if you can eat anything, I'll be in the cafeteria in two hours, if you want I'll take you there instead.'' Lucy grinned. ''I'll have to see what I need, and it is okay, I'll meet you there if possible. You know, I may have some sort of a GSP or whatever those devices were called…GPS, yeah.'' Christine laughed. ''Okay then. You can just…..send me a mind message or something if you need help.'' She replied on her way out. They said goodbye before Christine left and walked down the hallway.

Half an hour passed and Lucy grew bored of trying to find her eating plans. She tried searching 'battery life' and one result came up on her PADD. ''20% battery life remaining. Your intake of …'' Lucy stopped reading with disbelief. She re-read it to make sure she was okay. ''your intake of liquid hydrogen is low. It is advised that you – she couldn't read anymore before the lights dimmed and all the sounds of the corridor outside disappeared, and she fainted.

Longest chapter! I wonder who will come to Lucy's 'rescue'. What do you think of the liquid hydrogen idea? You'll find it important in the next chapter. Thanks so much to everyone again ;) sTbm77 xx


	5. Chapter 5

This time I'm writing the entire chapter in first person.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, NOTHING AT ALL!

Ahem, what I mean to say is: I wish I had a pet selhat or tribble…That's all…Maybe a pet Spock…

Chapter 5

I felt drowsy and I just wanted to go back to sleep, but they wouldn't let me. I could hear Nurse Chapel's voice and I could feel someone's finger prodding me. They kept saying 'Lucy' repeatedly and then something pricked my neck. I felt like I was building up a sweat suddenly and I opened my eyes. Five pairs of eyes were looking at me. Five… Nurse Chapel, Doctor McCoy, Mr Spock, Captain Kirk… and Uhura. I was surprised that she had come as well, but I just needed to take one more look at her before everything was analysed. She was a friend of Nurse Chapel. They on their way to my room and when I didn't answer they opened the door and Christine started to panic before alerting a few of that medical staff. That's all I've been able to see. My fingers feel numb and I'm feeling cold. I think everyone can see that considering my feet are shaking like mad, or maybe that's adrenalin. ''Hi,'' I said, and for some reason I felt like bursting into tears. Christine looked up at me, the word 'relief' could've been written on her face her expression was so clear. ''Good, you're fully awake. Don't fall asleep again, what I've just given you can only take effect if you're awake.'' I wanted to say yes, but I felt too weak for anything. I turned my head back to the others. Kirk looked like he was going to turn on heel and walk back to his post – if he has one – and call everyone to go with him. Uhura looked as concerned as Christine and said, ''Christine told us about… about you. We promise not to include this in our reports, but if the federation finds out, you know what will happen. It's your choice now. We won't force you to do anything you don't want to, other than consume your fluids.'' That was when I thought of telepathy, I'd have to try it out. '_Thank you. I think that it's okay to put it in a report, but only until we find out my full details, and purpose. If things are unknown they'll take me away, they'll use me.' _I tried to say. She put her hands to her forehead and looked at me with pain. I realised I'd tried to hard when I heard her mutter to Spock that she had a headache and I tried this time with less strength to communicate. I said – thought- sorry and she just nodded with an accepting look. ''Telepathy, eh?'' Christine said. ''You have to teach me how to do that!'' she said with a smile. I closed my eyes.

'_It just comes, I think of something and the person I want to say it to, and there it is.' _I said. She obviously tried to do the same thing and failed. I apologised to her as well and she again tried to return the favour. ''Lucy,'' Spock said. ''How long were you aware of … your abilities and how long have you had access to the information?'' he asked. I wondered if the Vulcan in front of me would mind me poking around in his brain, but I couldn't care less at this point.

'_Since you gave me that PADD. It transferred my system's info to its. Sorry about this way of communication, but I think you've noticed how weak I am.' _He surprisingly responded!

'_So I have noticed. You are not the only one who can communicate via thought. Vulcans are touch telepaths, but we can do this as well. Did you not read my files?'_

'_Well, no. I don't like to poke about. I'll read it later though.'_

'_How is that necessary?'_

'_You suggested it. This is going in the file right now. How awesome is that?'_

'_Fascinating.'_

This time I raised an eyebrow. I looked around for Nurse Chapel and saw her walking to me with a glass of … water?

''Drink up. This is better than what you're used to. And it's easier to get hold of. Just a tap away.'' She said. ''What does it taste like?'' I asked. I could tell that what I had just asked was unanswerable. ''It tastes like water.'' She stated. ''Is it not water?'' I asked. She sighed and I just grinned cheekily and took a sip. It tasted pretty good. I drank the entire glass in 1.7 seconds flat. ''Whoa, slow down.'' Kirk told me. ''Or was it that good?'' I just nodded. She pointed to the tap on the other side of the room and I got up to refill my glass, but I had misunderstood her. She was telling _McCoy _to fetch it, but she was too late to protest. I hopped out of bed and fell flat on my face. ''You're still too weak. Next time, just sit there.'' Doctor McCoy told me with a hint of amusement in his voice. He helped me up and took the glass from me before filling it up. I drank it again in less than five seconds and this time I tried to walk and succeeded. I don't know how many glasses I had drank but Christine took the glass from me before saying, ''You really shouldn't drink so much, I'm sure you've got more than you need.'' And she took the PADD off the counter on the side and gave it to me. I don't know if it's got a sensor for me or something, but a message came up that said '50% battery remaining' the moment I laid my hands on it. I smirked at her and got up to fill my glass. ''Wait,'' Uhura said. I stopped and turned around. ''Have you eaten anything yet?'' How many times have I forgotten about food now? ''_Can _I even eat?'' I asked. Everyone exchanged glances. ''Well,'' McCoy started off. ''Let's see.''

We all sat down at one table. I tried not to get annoyed with all the eyes staring at me. ''I wonder if elimination mode will activate itself soon.'' I murmured under my breath and I seemed to have gotten Christine's attention. ''I'm just wondering. Nothing will happen.'' I said trying to sound convincing and hopefully believing my own words. Uhura called a waitress over and we ordered. I wasn't exactly sure how to respond to her question, but at least I tried. I took one last look at the menu before ordering a glass of water and a cheese sandwich. After a few minutes our drinks came. ''So,'' Uhura started. ''What are you exactly? A robot, android, computer?'' All the heads at our table turned to me. ''I'm not so sure… Still trying to figure that out.'' I said. ''Or, you could be a human but with a few cool touches and stuff.'' Christine said between sips of tea. ''But your name – the real one – was D.E.A.D, wasn't it? What does that stand for?'' The captain asked me.

I wasn't sure how they'd take to my answer so I started off by saying, ''Please remain calm.''

Christine whispered to me, ''Why?''

''I was reprogrammed, you know that right?''

''Yes, carry on.''

I took a deep breath, thinking of their last encounter with a genetically engineered human called Khan. I was kind of like him, perhaps stronger if possible and more aggressive if I hadn't been reprogrammed. Then again I'm just a kid so maybe not. ''It stands for 'Device of elimination and destruction'.'' I said. The doctor seemed to be the only one who looked shocked yet amazed at the same time. ''They left out the 'o' for 'of' but not 'and'?'' He asked. Kirk lifted his nose and said, ''Well, that doesn't sound right, does it?'' McCoy just rolled his eyes. A few moments later the waitress came to me with a cheese sandwich. I wasn't exactly sure what do with it, so I asked. The look Christine gave me made me think that I'd just asked the dumbest question in history. ''You _eat _it.'' She told me, and they all (except for Spock who just looked highly amused) laughed. ''Yeah I figured that, but _how_?'' I asked. ''You bite a piece off with your mouth and you chew it.'' Uhura told me kindly. I nodded gratefully and took a bite. It tasted odd, but in a good way. ''What do you think of it?'' Christine asked me with a smile. I couldn't talk so I used telepathy. '_I think it tastes good, is it meant to?'_ She just shook her head and laughed. ''Of course it is. Lucy, food is… food.'' I heard a buzzing sound and she lifted the PADD off her lap. She looked confused and read out the message. ''High calorie intake. Fully charged.'' I was a bit upset about that. ''Does that mean I have to stop eating?'' I asked her and wiped my mouth with a serviette. ''No, of course not. Eat until your heart is content.'' She said in her voice that I could tell she used with patients. She didn't have to tell me twice because I really enjoyed that sandwich. After I'd finished eating and everyone else had, we paid and left. Uhura and Christine took me back to my room.

''You know, I think I should take up eating as a hobby.'' I told them and they laughed. ''Well you kind of have to eat. Or, other species do. But it seems 'charge' you.'' Uhura told me. The walk back was quick and I searched my pockets for the card. ''Oh yeah, clothing. I'll go get that.'' Christine told me as I opened my room door. It was dimly lit and I felt around for a switch. ''Lights brighten by 50%'' Uhura commanded. I thanked her and walked in. She walked in as well and waited with me for Christine. ''Do you think that…That I'm like Khan? I mean, not his characteristics, but one of his kind?'' I asked her. She was quiet for a moment. ''You could be, but I think you would've been locked away as well.'' She responded. I nodded and thought of something else. Talking about Khan may have made her uncomfortable. A few seconds later, Christine came in with a pile of clothes. ''Whoa, I appreciate all you're doing for me, but I don't think I'll need so many clothes.'' I said. ''Not that many, I couldn't find anything else. Plus, there's no such thing as too many clothes.'' She said. I shook my head and smiled. We all said goodnight and they left. I began to change into a pair of shorts and a top to sleep in and looked in the mirror. I was rather skinny but other than that I was fine. I hopped into bed and went to sleep, trying to forget the events of the past day.

Fifth chapter…Yay! My chapters are becoming longer and longer, I think that's good :)

Thanks for reading! xx


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites! God bless!

Hmm… what else can I say? I own nothing, nothing at all. This is completely fiction, which should be obvious and no, I don't plan on capturing Zachary Quinto the next time he's dressed as Spock…maybe… But I'll get on with this.

Also, I've tried my 'method' for telepathy. No it doesn't work.

Chapter 6

The two hours that had passed since I'd woken up had disappeared pretty quickly. I'd gotten dressed into a pair of jeans and a top and shoes, all black. Then I'd gotten out my PADD and started searching through files which, I must admit, weren't mine. Surely no one would find out if I did, would they? I'd gone through approximately 142 files and when I got to Spock's, it was password protected. '_Great_,' I thought. I looked around the room to see if I could find anything else to do. Then I came up with an idea. It was a little crazy and I wasn't sure what it would result in, but I was willing to give it a try. '_Hello, I am Lucy. Can you respond?' _I said to the chair across the room using telepathy. For about 40 seconds it did nothing, but when I turned away I heard a noise behind me. The chair was shaking like mad and one of the legs was broken. I was becoming a little scared of what I'd done and I took a step back and fell onto the bed. It seemed to lunge itself at me and in fear I jumped off the bed and hid behind the bed. It stopped doing who knows what before shattering. I stood up and looked down at the bed. It was covered in splinters of wood and I wasn't really sure what to do next. I decided to call in someone to help, but that wasn't necessary. Everyone in the passage had probably heard the noise and they were worried. When they banged on the door I opened it and got the shock of my life - literally- when I was approached with a phaser which was obviously set to electrify. The man dropped the phaser when he saw it was a child (or because I didn't fall to the floor) and gasped. Instead of doing what an average human or other species would do, I think the electric volts were _consumed_. The man looked around my room, picked up his phaser and instead of going back to his room, he told me to follow him. I did as told and walked down the passage trying not to feel embarrassed with all those eyes burning into the back of my neck.

The man knocked on the door. I heard a familiar voice and thought that I should perhaps tip-toe away but he just pulled me back by my shirt. ''Come in,'' Spock said. '_Gosh, no no no no no!' _I thought. We walked into his office. It was warm and tidy, just like I or anyone, for that matter, could've anticipated. ''Morning, or afternoon, or evening.'' I greeted. ''Are children even allowed on star ships for one?'' the man asked Spock with a seemingly annoyed tone. ''She woke up some other people as well. I don't know what she was doing.'' He continued. Spock just glanced at him and continued working before speaking. ''She is not a child and I am sure that she has an explanation. Would you be willing to explain, Lucy?'' Spock asked, or actually commanded me. I wanted to ask if I had a choice, which I actually did. _'No, you do not.'_ He replied. ''I got bored so I tried to communicate with a chair. It kind of started shaking and fell apart. I didn't see much 'cause I was hiding behind the bed when it leaped at me.'' I never thought I would say something like that in my whole life, and I assumed that neither of the men would think they'd have heard it. The guy next to me seemed to glare at me like I was lying. Once again, Spock seemed amused. ''I'm serious! I wanted to experiment with telepathy. If you don't believe me, I can demonstrate.'' Spock nodded and told me to do so. I was nervous that something may happen again so I was hesitant. ''What if something happens? I don't have anything to pay you back with.'' I said. ''Everything is replaceable.'' He stated in a by-the-way sort of voice. _'No it isn't, what about life?'_ I thought, but I was willing to prove that communicating with inanimate objects was a bad idea. I focused on a stool behind me and said to it, '_Hello, I am Lucy.'_ ''Now we have to wait.'' I told them. The man next to be became impatient and walked out muttering something. A few moments later, the stool fell over and started to tremble in a way.

Spock raised an eyebrow and asked me, '_is this what happened earlier?' _

'_It was something like this, but it was more violent.'_

'_Do you know how to stop it?'_

'_I can try, but it might not work.'_

'_Proceed.'_

I gulped nervously. '_Please, do not be scared. I just wanted to say hi.' _I told it. This just made it worse and it shattered like the last one. ''Sorry. How about next time when I offer to demonstrate, you say you believe me?'' I asked cockily. ''Perhaps you should rather not speak. I told you earlier, everything is replaceable, do not worry.'' He answered. Kirk walked into the office and stopped. ''Spock, were you eating chocolate again?'' he teased. I laughed quietly to myself. ''Awake at such a time?'' he asked me. ''I um… I caused a bit of trouble. Completely accidental though. If you had the chance to, you would've done the same thing.'' I said. ''You did this?'' He asked. I began to regret telling him of my happenings that morning. ''Kinda. Actually, yes.'' I said feeling guilty. ''She was unaware of the outcome, Captain.'' Spock said. ''Ah okay. I can't really do anything to you, even if you did know. I could've punished you or something if it was severe, but I've done worse so you're off the hook.'' The captain responded. I sighed, feeling relieved. ''I'm still sorry about the furniture, Commander.'' I told Spock as I bent down and picked up the pieces of wood. As I stretched, my sleeve went up my arm and the mark where the phaser had hit me was visible.

''Lucy, what happened?'' the captain enquired.

''Excuse me?'' I asked.

''Your arm. That's a mark you get when you're shot with a phaser.''

I stopped picking up the wood and swept my finger over one piece which caused me to get a splinter. ''It's nothing really. A few people in the corridor heard a noise coming from my room, and one guy thought someone was in my room or something so he electrocuted me with it. I consumed the volts though. The mark will go away soon if there's any real damage. I can regenerate cells.'' I told him in my most convincing voice, but he didn't seem to believe it. ''What exactly happened?'' I swallowed imaginary water and answered. ''I tried to speak to a chair, it broke a part and made a noise, people heard the noise. That's what happened here as well, but there were no people.'' I concluded with a smile. ''Do you know who the man was?'' Kirk asked. ''Umm…A grumpy dude who hates children with a passion.'' I stated. ''Doctor McCoy?'' Kirk asked. I laughed at this but stopped when I saw how serious he and Spock were being. ''No, someone else.'' Spock spoke up this time. ''A lieutenant, Captain. Lt. Marcus Joy.'' He turned to me. ''Did he electrocute you?'' Spock asked. ''You make it sound so violent. I should actually _thank _him for that. But yeah, he brought me here and…shot me.'' I said in a serious voice. The captain took out something, typed in a few words and seconds later a message came through the intercom thing. ''Lieutenant Marcus Joy, please report to Commander Spock's office in 15 minutes. Objection will result in suspension.'' I gazed at Kirk. ''What are you going to do with him?'' I asked. ''What we said in the message, suspend him and beam him back to the Academy.'' ''So if he doesn't come, he'll be suspended but if he does he will be suspended? Poor guy.'' I said. I could tell that Kirk didn't find him poor, or Spock. Whether on planet or off-planet or wherever, child abuse is illegal…Even if I'm not a child.

When Lieutenant Marcus arrived, I was dismissed. As I walked down the hallway I heard groans and turned to see a frustrated Marcus walk out of the office and heading the other way. There were so many passages that I turned down the wrong one. '_Medical bay'_ I thought and went back the way I came. '_Maybe I should download a map or something.' _I did and I was able to tell my way around, but something caught my eye and I thought I would go there instead. '_Engineering deck. That will be an interesting visit. Maybe I can go without anyone noticing.' _ I noticed Lieutenant who worked on the bridge walking past and I had to avoid him, he'd question me and I'd be in trouble again. It was a quick walk. When I got to the deck, I was amazed. You can call me odd but I thought it could have been my room and it looked like fun to work there. There weren't a lot of people around so I decided to explore while I could. I just hoped that no one would come looking for me. Everything seemed perfect when I heard muffled voices. I started to walk on my toes and I peeped around a corner and then I walked back. Spock and Uhura were talking to each other in Vulcan. This morning while reading through her file I noticed that she and Spock were in a relationship. She didn't seem too happy, neither did Spock. I immediately used a translator and everything became Standard to Vulcan or Vulcan to Standard.

'_And how exactly do you plan on handling this? Must you always be so…arrogant?' _Uhura said. Yep, they were arguing.

'_I was simply stating facts. I do not see how that is considered arrogance.' _He replied a little too calmly for a matter like what they were discussing.

'_Well you heard him. We have two more days to think of something and then everything is finished. And I don't think he means that he'll forgive us. Forgive you.'_

'_Humans can be over-sensitive. I am sure he did not take it personally.'_

'_Over-sensitive? Don't you judge, you're not entirely Vulcan.'_

'_I-_

'_No. Did you forget about the lives at risk? We have a child on board, for goodness sake! Are you insane?'_

At that point I was stressing out. I switched my translator off and tried to calm down when…

''Heart rate rapidly rising.'' My PADD alerted me. I'd forgotten that I'd kept it with me the entire time. ''Impossible,'' I breathed and quietly ran to the other side, trying not to be noticed. ''What was that?'' I heard Uhura ask. ''Oh no,'' I whispered to myself and switched the PADD off. Unfortunately I'd forgotten that Vulcans have amazing hearing and I heard footsteps approaching my hiding place. I held my breath and kept my head down. A shadow cast itself over me and I looked up. ''Oh, hello.'' I said nonchalantly.

''What were you doing down at the Engineering Deck?'' Christine Chapel asked me. ''Did you get lost?'' I thought that being honest would be the best idea, but I didn't want to scare her with Spock and Uhura's conversation. I did however tell her about my PADD telling me that my heart rate was elevating (and how that gave me away) and that it confused me. ''Why were you confused? Did you think you wouldn't get caught?'' she questioned. ''No, those who stray are always found.'' I replied. ''Wow, poetic. But what, then?'' I paused to think about how I was going to phrase my sentence. ''I- I don't have a heart.''

And there is my longest chapter ever! I hope you're enjoying this! I may not update for a while as I'll be busy for the week. But hopefully over the weekend I can get cracking. Thanks for reading! sTbm77 xx


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks so much for the follows and the favourites, totally appreciate it! I don't have a lot to say other than I haven't had a lot of time to work on a new chapter other than during extra time when I've finished my school work. I promise to read this over and over again until it's good enough to publish! (Should I be writing that?!) So yeah….that's all I can think of saying…

Oh yes! Umm…I'm back to writing as a narrator and Admiral Segue is totally fiction, like everything else unfortunately…xx

Chapter 7

Christine's eyes widened. ''You don't have a heart?''

Lucy slowly nodded and started to think that telling Nurse Chapel wasn't the best idea. ''I have a battery instead. That's why I'm always 'charging'. I think I have a battery; it's the only logical explanation for why my PADD tells me that my battery is low. It went off last night with the same message. It doesn't seem to say whose heart rate it's monitoring though.''

Christine actually seemed more excited and curious than frightened and afraid; Lucy observed when she looked at her. She wasn't sure what to discuss next, but she knew that more questions were to be asked.

Lucy knew that half of what would be asked; she would expect to be told as well. '_I doubt that anyone will not be able to answer this. I just hope that they can answer truthfully.' _She cleared her throat and thought her words through carefully. ''I don't know a lot about myself, but this is a problem that humans have as well, is it not? I'm becoming a little frustrated and anxious because I know nearly _nothing. _What do you know?''

Nurse Chapel tried to annoy Lucy. ''What do you want to know? That's the main thing.''

Lucy blinked a couple of times, almost as if she believed Christine was a little dim. ''Could you tell me why I'm here? Could you tell the reason I'm here, other than the obvious?''

The nurse sighed and reached out for Lucy in a sympathetic way. ''You see everyone on this ship? We're all here for different reasons. Some people wanted a job serving on the _Enterprise_, some have no choice or nowhere to go, others have committed crimes and are detained in a cell because they're being transported to a different planet where they will serve time in prison. Few are ill and are require to be looked after here. But you,'' Lucy's eyes gleamed with excitement at what she wanted to hear.

''you could be here to find that out. Don't think that you're only here as a survivor of a life-threatening situation, you _do _have a purpose of being on this ship.'' She concluded before standing up and smoothing out her creased skirt. ''I have to go now, I have a shift. Lunch is in three hours which means you're free to do as you please, but I beg, do _not _demonstrate anymore stunts that involve chairs and no eavesdropping.''

Lucy snorted before noticing the serious look in Nurse Chapel's eyes. She nodded innocently. Christine walked out of Lucy's room and down the hall. Lucy took out her PADD and quickly skimmed through the list of apps. Nothing seemed interesting enough, so why not take a tour of one of the most famous star ships known to all life, Lucy thought and grinned. After she'd stepped out of her room, she swiped her card to lock her door and headed down the hallway, PADD in one hand. She searched for a map and softly went, ''Yes!'' when she found it. She wasn't planning on breaking chairs or listening to people's conversations, no, she had something better in mind.

''I don't get it. You think she knows something we don't?'' Doctor McCoy asked Nurse Chapel while he drew blood from a patient. Christine was folding up a towel over and over again until it was too small and thick to fold.

''Well Spock claims that she was there and if she wasn't listening, what was she doing?'' She herself highly doubted that the child would keep anything secret from her, but she couldn't trust her after meeting her less than three days ago.

''Well maybe she is. But she has her reasons. Remember, they _Spock and Uhura were talking to each other; therefore it's not our business. _'' McCoy replied in a firm voice. He knew that sometimes Nurse Chapel would get a bit carried away at times and that continuing to discuss it would lead to them both being suspicious, even though they knew they already were.

''I suppose, but would you like to know what they were talking about?'' McCoy eyed her with curiosity and slightly smiled.

''Not really.'' He lied.

She shook her head and grinned. ''If you say so…'' At that moment Uhura walked in. Her hand was bleeding. Nurse Chapel gasped and walked quickly towards her. ''What happened now? Another one of those carnivorous plants?'' she joked.

Uhura rolled her eyes. ''No, I hit my hand against the desk in my room.''

Christine wasn't sure how that was possible but decided to help instead of asking her more. She took out some bandages and some antiseptic and started to dab the wound on Uhura's hand.

''So, other than the incident that caused _this, _how has your day been?'' Christine asked, trying not to sound inquisitive.

''Well, you know about Lucy.'' Uhura responded through clenched teeth as the antiseptic stung her hand like sandpaper on skin.

''Do you think she was snooping around or doing something else? I mean, if you and Spock were talking…'' she trailed off and hoped that her friend wouldn't be slow to understand, even though she never really was.

''Well, Spock and I were talking in Vulcan so I'm not sure; I wonder if she can speak Vulcan. Lucy may just be inquisitive, she doesn't really have any other reason to walk around, does she?''

The Nurse bandaged Uhura's hand and paid close attention while eyeing McCoy as he left the medical bay. ''Hmm, you make a valid point. She would've told me earlier, but she just talked about her battery and other stuff. I feel sorry for her though.''

She noticed Nyota Uhura's surprised look on her face, almost like she was about to laugh. Nyota raised her bandaged hand. ''Uh, Christine I appreciate this, but I may need my fingers…'' The distracted nurse had wrapped her fingers and hands together with the bandage like it was a present.

''Oh! I'll fix that.'' She replied and supressed her laughter, only leaving a smile visible.

''You think that Lucy's up to mischief, don't you?'' Christine nodded and tilted her head in the direction of the door.

''Yes, okay, go check on her.'' Uhura said and laughed. The nurse ran out by the door and headed to Lucy's room.

Lucy's virtual map didn't want to work and so she'd been walking around, hoping she'd find what she was looking for. There were few people walking down the passages and yet she had managed to bump into everyone. ''Sorry,'' she had said numerous times until the word seemed strange to her. She sped past one passage and then retraced her steps. Down the previous passage there had been a window which separated her from space and beyond. After walking towards it she stretched out her hand and placed her palm against the window. Space was beautiful, with its nebulae gleaming in all their glory. _One would easily mistake this for Heaven_, she thought.

''Scuse me,'' a woman's voice called out to Lucy. She turned to her and immediately moved aside when Lucy saw that she was blocking her way. She thanked her and walked off with her trolley of uniforms. Lucy looked up at the door she'd come out of.

''Laundry room'' she read and smiled, happy that she'd found what she wanted. The door was still open and Lucy checked around for passing people, but no one had noticed. Lucy walked in and found uniforms stacked like bricks of the remains of ancient pyramids. She wasn't too sure if anything would fit her or what colour she was meant to wear, so she closed my eyes and picked up the first one she'd touched. It was a red dress, like Lieutenant Uhura's and it looked rather small. Lucy held it up to her chest to check if it would fit, and then she closed the door and started to change. She tied up my hair when she was finished, opened the door and walked out. Lucy covered her face with my PADD before checking if the map was working again. ''Computer, directions to the bridge, please.''

''Leave it on auto-pilot, Chekov. Nothing's going to happen if we do. Can't we enjoy one harmless lunch break?''

''Lunch is in approximately 2.4 hours, Captain.''

''Well I'm hungry Spock. Do you have a snack bar?''

Kirk was never one for abiding to rules, naturally he wanted to skip everything else and head off. Spock, on the other hand, was disciplined and argued against Kirk's ideas when they weren't well thought out or if they were ridiculous, as his latest attempt to skip a virtual conference with an admiral by heading off to lunch was. Uhura walked into the bridge and sat down at her station with sipping a cup of steaming coffee. The captain gave her a bored look and attempted to walk out.

''Right, Uhura's here, Spock's here, Sulu's here and so is Chekov. Spock, you're better at talking.'' He said.

''Wait,'' Uhura told him and he stood still. ''Why aren't you interested in the conference?'' Kirk rolled his eyes. ''I mean, I know you _hate _being told what to do, but this is about deciding the future. Your future, everyone else's future. You should be doing all other than running off.'' Uhura said slowly. She knew what Kirk was going to say, but she just wanted to confirm her anticipation.

''You've just answered your own question. I'm not planning on making a decision for everyone else, _especially _if it could change things in a bad way.'' He said and sat back down in his chair.

''Captain, if you would like, I could contribute to the discussion in your place.'' Spock told him. Just as the captain was about to tell Spock to fill in for him, Admiral Segue appeared onscreen. ''Captain Kirk, I'd say it's a pleasure to see you again under different circumstances.'' Kirk gulped before nodding and smiling.

Half an hour later, a frustrated Lucy stood in from of her room door, clutching her PADD and staring at Lieutenant Marcus Joy who stood with his arms folded in front of her.

''I thought you were suspended-

''I'm leaving tomorrow.''

''Oh. Okay.''

Silence.

''Why only tomorrow?''

The lieutenant gave her a stern look, suggesting that he wasn't going to answer her last question. She sighed and lifted the PADD to her face. ''Can I at least enter my room?'' she tried to push past him but was too slow. Arguing or fighting with him wasn't going to change anything. ''Are you _always_ like this?'' she hissed as he snatched her PADD from her. He laughed softly and shook his head.

''You sound just like my mother. I was rather stubborn about things and she'd ask me that.'' Lucy looked puzzled but started to smile. ''I didn't know her till I was seventeen. She and my dad had an argument a few years after I was born, then she left and returned when my dad died.'' There was sadness in his eyes.

''I'm sorry.'' Was all Lucy managed to say.

''Nah, it was nothing. He's better dead than alive.'' He smiled when he saw Lucy's shocked face. ''It's a joke. Although, it is partly true.'' ''You had to try and stay on his good side.'' He concluded as to explain the truth in his jest. ''You?'' he asked her.

''What about me?'' she nodded as he gave her back the PADD. ''There's not much I can tell you, but I'll sum up what there is…''

It took Lucy only minutes to describe what had happened. She tried to exaggerate as much as believable so that Marcus would feel guilty about 'ill-treating' her.

''And that's it. My life as I know- remember it.'' She trailed off and looked up at the figure that was roughly taller than her. He looked about seventeen and was out of breath. Lucy wanted to speak but Marcus stopped her.

''Chekov?''

Lucy then recognised him. Pavel Chekov was the youngest crew member to serve on the _Enterprise_ and was a mathematical genius.

''Keptin requests your presence on the bridge.'' He told Lucy and stood up straight when he'd caught his breath.

''Do I have a choice?'' she asked him, hoping he would tell her that she didn't need to go.

''Umm…'' he seemed hesitant. Lucy pushed past Marcus and tried scan her card. Marcus pulled her back and laughed.

''You aren't in trouble, I think.'' Chekov told her. Her face suddenly felt warm with embarrassment. ''Come,'' he beckoned her. They started to walk in the direction of the bridge and Lucy looked back at Marcus.

''You are part of Starfleet?'' the Russian lieutenant asked with a cheeky look on his face.

''How long has she been aboard your ship?'' Admiral Segue questioned Captain Kirk. He wringed his hands and cleared his throat.

''Three days, sir.''

''Has she been of any trouble?''

''Not that I know of.'' Kirk lied.

''Do not lie to me, Captain. Lugricitium was a dangerous man with mental conditions. And what better place is there for a star ship captain than on a star ship?''

At that point Kirk looked up. ''Are you threatening me?''

The Admiral looked sly. ''No, of course not. But there are actions I will have to take if you do not do as I ask. That is called unauthorised possession.''

The captain was becoming really irritated. ''Possession? She's not a toy. She's a child!''

''She's a device! A device which can kill you in an instant!''

''Well then I'd better look after her. She can serve as a human weapon.'' He replied sullenly.

''Only she's not human, Kirk! Use your head before it's no longer where it ought to be.'' Admiral Segue put his spectacles on and picked up a few sheets of paper and a pen. ''I don't have a lot of time on my hands. Where is she?''

Kirk shrugged and swivelled the chair, deliberately turning his back to the screen.

''Is he still there?'' Chekov called out as he entered the bridge. Uhura looked surprised when she saw Lucy wearing a uniform like hers.

''Thank you.'' Lucy mouthed to Chekov and faced the captain. ''You wanted me?'' she asked him nervously.

''Lucy, I'd like you to meet Admiral Segue. Admiral Segue, this is Lucy.'' He announced.

''Lucy? You named it?'' The Admiral looked disgusted. Lucy looked hurt and searched Kirk's face for signs of annoyance. His back was still to the screen and he gave her an apologetic look. She smiled at him before replying to the sour Admiral's comment.

''Your remarks are of no value to me. Do I know you?'' She replied cockily. No one told her off for her rude reply; instead the Admiral clapped his hands and laughed.

''Your reprogramming was only temporary. This proves it. She needs to go.'' He told Lucy and the captain.

Horror filled Lucy's eyes. ''Go where? Captain Kirk, I was informed that I was not in any -

''Lucy, calm down. No, Lucy is still recovering, it would be better if she were here. Moving around won't do her any good.'' He stated. Lucy questioned his theory in her head but just smiled.

''She doesn't need recovering, what she needs is to be put away.'' Admiral Segue stated firmly without looking up. I expect to see her ready to leave for Earth by tomorrow.'' He added and ended the call. For forty seconds no one spoke.

''I don't have to go, do I sir?'' Lucy asked. She felt like crying but suppressed her sadness like compressed air in a bottle.

Everyone looked at the girl in the Starfleet uniform. She looked ever so sad and confused.

Captain Kirk sighed and turned around in his chair and got out. ''No, no you don't. Someone, how many shuttles do we have in the cargo bay?''

''Thirty-six, Captain.''

''Good. I've got some stuff to do, Chekov,'' he turned to the young Lieutenant. ''you're in charge of baby-sitting now.'' He said and pressed a few elevator buttons.

''Aye, Keptin.''

''Where are you planning on going?'' Uhura asked.

''Oh, the cafeteria, maybe the cargo bay.'' He said and grinned before disappearing into the lift.

Everyone was silent for a moment before continuing their work. Lucy looked around, hoping that someone would offer her a seat.

''Come.'' Chekov commanded and she walked towards him. He pointed at a chair beside him and she plopped down.

''I have some bags to pack actually.'' She informed him.

''Keptin said you're not leaving.'' He told her and smiled. ''I can show you a few things on here to keep you busy.'' She began to listen intently and cupped her face in her hands.

Christine gasped when she saw Lieutenant Marcus Joy leaning against the wall outside Lucy's room. ''I heard about Lucy. Is she in there?''

''Nope. She ran off with Chekov.'' He replied, avoiding eye contact. He had never bothered being friends with the nurse as they had known each other in high school and did not get along well. He found her nosy and gullible, while she found him rude and disrespectful.

Christine looked puzzled. ''She… ran off with him?'' she asked him slowly.

''Yeah, he needed her.''

''Needed her?

''Yep.''

''_Needed_ her?''

''I just said that. The captain too.''

Christine realised he was talking in riddles. ''Why did he need her?''

''She's probably in trouble or…'' the captain sped past them both and saluted Christine.

''No. She's not in trouble.'' Christine said as she watched the captain go down the stairs leading to… the cargo bay?

''He's heading to the cargo bay. That can't be good.'' Marcus murmured as he followed Chapel's eyes.

''Hmmm… yeah. Definitely not good.''


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Two hours ago I was going through with blood withdrawal, later I was still sitting and waiting for them to analyse it. I don't actually run on blood but liquid hydrogen. I wasn't surprised to see an acidic looking fluid in the syringe, but the nurse called a few people over and they huddled around her, whispering with a look of panic upon their faces.

''You're still here?'' I looked up at Dr McCoy who seems exhausted as if he's run a marathon. He was not out of breath but he seemed rather tired.

''They're still analysing the fluid.'' I replied and start to tap my foot. I closed my eyes quickly to focus on the sound I was hearing, my foot hitting the floor repetitively and causing slight vibration. It sends a ticklish feeling down my spine, almost like a feeling of regret or warning. I'm beginning to think something is wrong.

''Lucy, Lucy?'' I look up once again.

''Sir, if I remember correctly, blood sampling should only take approximately one and a half hours. If more, something has occurred.'' He frowns at me before questioning.

''Who told you that? Nurse Chapel?'' He asks and peeps through the window.

''No, I-'' before I can finish speaking, the nurse who took a 'blood' sample opens the door and nods. Doctor McCoy runs through the door and closes it with such an impact that I fall back in my seat. No one else was around but I feel a slight presence, almost as if I'm…being watched…

I lean back in my chair but I maintain posture and grip firmly to the chair I'm seated in. I keep my eyes closed and hold my breath. Little did I know, I do not need to breathe. My hearing is acute as usual. When talking to someone, I hear every phonetic sound that is not paid attention to in Standard anymore. An empty corridor is not _ever _empty. I hear walls of brick cracking ever so quietly and metal wires twanging around in air conditioning vents. Nothing is as it seems.

Something- _someone _stirs.

It's just another nurse walking through with a scanner in one hand.

Then it hits me.

''How many changes has it gone through?''

''Four, doctor.''

''Has it evaporated yet?''

''No, sir. We're monitoring it. The molecules aren't separating at all, but _coming together._''

Doctor McCoy put his eye through the microscope. It was true, the liquid was becoming a solid. He backed away and reached for his comm. ''Engineering bay can you get an explosives stabilizer in here as quickly as possible?''

Everyone started to panic and look around, hoping they'd find something to contain the explosive solid for a while.

''Sir, our air conditioner's temperature is gradually dropping to below freezing point,'' a nurse called out.

''Well switch it off then!'' Doctor McCoy yelled in frustration. He was certainly not hoping for an explosion.

''We can't sir, it's not being controlled here.'' She replied.

''Well who is controlling it then?'' he asked.

''So we come out with an attack. We put up no resistance and we shoot. We get Mr Scott on board and he sabotages their missiles.''

''With what? And we can't just beam him there, they'll be scanning us by the time we've targeted them!''

The entire ship was becoming an ice-block quicker and quicker as air conditioning was messed up. There was no federation ship in sight that could provide assistance, and they were definitely not asking Klingons for help. The only people on board who were able to handle the cold were the Andorians and Lieutenant Chekov, but even he was shivering. Captain Kirk and Uhura were arguing about how to attack Admiral Segue's ship for putting them in crisis.

''I was only trying to help you. You don't think I didn't know what was up your sleeve?'' he stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Kirk had hailed him and was beginning to get frustrated.

''What should we be doing then?'' he asked and slammed his fists on the chair.

He knew the answer as well as anyone else did.

''Call in Doctor McCoy.'' He commanded Chekov. There was no need as he rushed onto the bridge without asking permission.

''Where's Lucy?'' he asked, out of breath. No one answered him. Christine Chapel was only a few metres behind him and she had blood on her hands.

''Captain Lucy's going through some sort of a seizure. We can't get the air cons to go back to normal.'' She reported.

''Who's this?'' the Admiral asked Kirk.

''This is Christine Chapel. She's a nurse and the only one Lucy's with most of the time.'' He answered and ran out.

''Spock you're in charge.'' He stated.

''Mr Spock have you filled this in on your report?'' Admiral Segue asked.

''I shall be adding that you injured a crew member out of greed and that you did an unauthorised scan on our ship thereby violating regulations.'' He answered with slight cheek. Uhura snorted which caused the Admiral to give her a firm stare. She immediately looked serious.

''So when did this happen?'' Kirk asked Christine and Doctor McCoy.

''A few moments after we got in a stabilizer we heard noises outside the room. She claims that someone hit her with a wrench.'' Doctor McCoy answered. ''We've got her in ICU.''

''A wrench?''

''A wrench.'' Christine said and skidded across the floor into the med bay. ''How is she doing?'' she asked a doctor.

''She's not responding to anything.'' He replied sadly.

Christine put her hands to her mouth and started to whimper. The Captain tried to put his arm around her.

''She'll be okay, don't worry. We can get her better. And can someone see if you can fix that damn air con!'' he said.

''Keptin, Admiral Segue requests your presence on the bridge.'' Lieutenant Chekov told him. Kirk looked down at Christine before leaving.

''How intense are her injuries?'' Admiral Segue asked them.

''She's not waking up or responding to treatment.'' Kirk replied firmly.

''Can't your med team do anything else?''

''No, sir.''

The Admiral leaned towards the screen. ''Tell you what,'' he started. ''my ship has advanced weaponry, advanced technology, advanced _medical _equipment and medicine…

''I'm willing to provide Lucy and Nurse Chapel with accommodation and Lucy will get the best care possible. However, you're not getting her back. And Chapel too.'' He said.

''Hey that's not fair!'' Kirk said.

''What isn't? You can always write her letters if you miss her. You don't expect that a fourteen year old robot be alone? Plus, you said you yourself that Christine is the closest person to it, did you not? Spock, what about you?''

Spock remained silent and looked only at the captain. He slumped back in the chair and sighed.

''Call Christine in.''

''Look after yourself okay?'' Uhura hugged Christine and looked at Lucy. She was being transported into the shuttle and was still unconscious. ''And Lucy, look after Lucy as well.''

Christine turned to the unconscious child and swallowed hard. ''Yeah, I know. I will,'' she answered. ''I just hope they'll let me.'' She murmured softly.

''Ma'am the shuttle's ready.'' The pilot indicated.

She nodded and slowly walked away and waved to her friends, wondering if she'd ever see them again.

Coming to a close I think. I've got everything planned out from here. If you've been, thank you for reading xx


End file.
